onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bara Bara no Mi
Strengths and Weaknesses The sentence: "However, Buggy has been seen running while separated at the waist. Whether or not this is a continuity error is unknown." What does this suppose to mean exactly? His legs (and feet) are running on ground, with his separated torso in the air. What's so "error" about that? Yatanogarasu 23:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Slashing AND piercing Buggy is not only immune to slashing attacks, he is also immune to piercing attacks. This was demonstrated in Impel Down. When his feet dropped into Crimson Hell, they landed on the needle needle grass and split into pieces. This way, he avoided being pierced by the needles. forgotton technique Manywikis (talk) 17:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) hey guys i think this page is missing an attack. theres a moment in impel down when mr 3 uses candle lock on buggys arm in order to break through magellans poison wall in level 2. i could add it but i dont remember the entire japanese name. particularly the way to say flashy in japanese. Trivia The last bullet says: : "The Bara Bara no Mi can be considered the opposite of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. While Luffy is immune to blunt attacks (unless imbued with Busoshoku Haki), Buggy is immune to slicing attacks. Furthermore the Ope Ope no Mi can be considered an inversion of this fruit, as it can divide other people while the Bara Bara no Mi divide the user." Shouldn't the opposite be the Beri Beri no Mi which splits the the user's body into balls when they are hit by blunt attacks? The Gomu Gomu no Mi does absorb blunt attacks but doesn't contain the element of division like the Beri Beri no Mi and the Bara Bara no Mi PirateKingEustass (talk) 22:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I am not sure if this counts as trivia or not, but does Buggy even have any bones or a skeleton anymore after eating the Bara Bara no Mi? Limb separation like that shouldn't be possible if he still has a skeleton that can be damaged, so I believe this fits as a possible or maybe trivia for this devil fruit.SageM (talk) 01:02, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Who says he can't split his bones? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:09, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Flashback introduction? Should we label this fruit as a "flashback introduction"? Since the fruit itself was shown in a flashback (the ability, not). Same situation for Yami Yami no Mi, Ope Ope no Mi and Ito Ito no Mi. 00:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Color It was my understanding for years that the fruit is orange, which is way the fake fooled everyone, and that it appeared purple because it was shown during the night. The colored chapters have the fruit as pinkish-orange, and the other scene happened in daylight. If that is the case, the appearance section shouldn't say it is purple in the anime. Thoughts? Rhavkin (talk) 18:51, January 9, 2020 (UTC)